Clothing Catalog
The Clothing Catalog was the first catalog to be released on Jack's Journey. It is updated frequently and the items are usually themed with the current or upcoming party. In June 2013 the catalog got a massive change and does no longer looks like a real catalog but now has a new system including the Shopping Bag. Items Items in Bold are Hidden items Permanent Items Added February 2013 *The Fab *The Chill *The Pony Tail *The Punk Rocker *The Wavey *The Afro *The Dreads *The Emo *The Mohawk *The Spikester *Red Hair Dye *Blue Hair Dye *White Hair Dye *Brown Hair Dye *Purple Hair Dye *Orange Hair Dye *Yellow Hair Dye *Green Hair Dye *Pink Hair Dye *Neon Hair Dye *Light Blue Hair Dye *Rainbow Hair Dye *Dark Beige *Tan *Dark Brown *Green *Blue *Red *Yellow *Orange *Pink *Purple *Rainbow Added June 2013 *The Gaga *The Imperfect *The Messy Added February 2014 *The Cavegirl *The Caveman February 2013 *Leaves Headband *Spear *Explorer Cap *Snake *Giant Bone *Torn Shirt *Torn Pants *Torn Robe *'Tiki Mask' March 2013 *Green Shirt *Green Hoodie *Shamrock Glasses *Shamrock Necklace *Rainbow Slippers *Rainbow Pants *Irish Kilt *Dark Green Slippers *Gold Bucket *'Rainbow Hoodie' April 2013 *Blue Propeller Cap *Purple Propeller Cap *Thunderstrike Hoodie *Thunderstrike Pants *Grey Slippers *Kite *'Green Propeller Cap' *Sunny Day Hoodie *Light Blue Pants *Light Blue Slippers *Rainy Umbrella *White Wings *'Jet Pack' *Capes *'Flight Helmet' June 2013 *Light Blue Headphones *Star Glasses *Hipster Glasses *Shades Glasses *Trendy White Scarf *Trendy Purple Scarf *Music Note T-Shirt *Music Festival Hoodie *Blue Squares Shirt *Pink Polka Dots Shirt *Trumpet *Saxophone *Boombox *Microphone *Blue Electric Guitar *Drums Sticks *Drum *Guitar *Trombone *Blue Jeans *Flames Shoes *Green Shoes *Purple Shoes October 2013 *Pumpkin Head *Princess Hat *Witch's Hat *Mummy Mask *Mummy Shirt *Princess Gown *Zombie Shirt *Candy Corn Costume *Fairy Gown *Skeleton Shirt *Witch's Robe *Princess Staff *Fairy Wand *Witch's Broom *Mummy Pants *Zombie Pants *Skeleton Pants *Bat Wings *Fairy Wings *Fall Leaves BG *Graveyard BG *Spooky Pumpkins BG *Zombie Skin December 2013 *Santa Hat *Grey Beanie *Hockey Helmet *Fuzzy Earmuffs *Green Ski Goggles *Cozy Scarf *Trendy Scarf *Hockey Jersey *Peppermint Sweater *Black Winter Coat & Sweater *Trendy Winter Jacket *Winter Coat & Dress *Hockey Stick & Puck *Grey Snowboard *Giant Candycane *Hot Cocoa *Black Gloves *Perfect Purse *Hockey Shorts & Socks *Hockey Skates *Huggs *Winter Scene BG *Fireworks BG February 2014 *Explorer Hat *Triceratops Helmet *T-Rex Helmet *Tricera Hat *Dino Fan Cap *Unibrow *Caveman Beard *Pearl Necklace *Fangs Necklace *Dino Fan Necklace *Leopard Print Robe *Explorer Robe *T-Rex Costume *Ancient Style *Dino Hoodie *Furry Coat *Ugg Club *Stone Hammer *Dino Pants *Furry Pants *Ancient Slippers *Stone Boots *Dino Claws *Ptera Wings *Cave BG *Land Before Time BG June 2014 *Straw Fedora *Fab Sun Hat *Green Sunglasses *Pink Sunglasses *Blue Star Shades *Purple Star Shades *Lifeguard Whistle *Blue Squid Hug *Epic Waves Tee *Summer Dress *White Tanktop *Starfish Costume *Shell Costume *Classic Surfboard *Orange Zig Zag Shorts *Orange Flip Flops *Sandy Flip Flops *Banana Wings *Fruit Cape *Waves BG *Tropical Fruit BG October 2014 December 2014 *Present Bow *Scrooge Hat *Santa Glasses *Old Man Winter Beard *Present Costume *Ugly Sweater *Scrooge Costume *Candycane Striped Snowboard *Snowflakes Snowboard *Holiday Lights Snowboard *Green & Red Zig Zag Snowboard *Candycane Striped Skis *Grey Skis *Festive Pants *Ice Bunny Slippers *Festive Socks *Candycanes BG *Gingerbread Men BG *The Grande *Candycane Stripes Hair Dye *Ice *Cranberry April 2015 * Gold Snake Headband * Ancient Pharaoh Headset * Pyramid Hat * Gold Tutankajack Face * Mummy Mask * Shamrock Necklace * Rainbow Hoodie * White Egyptian Toga * Blue Egyptian Toga * Cleopatra Costume * Ancient Pharaoh Costume * Pyramid Costume * Mummy Shirt * Pot O Gold * Ankh * Gold Bracelets * Crook and Flail * Rainbow Pants * Mummy Pants * Egyptian Landcape BG * Hieroglyphs BG = Covers (Old Catalog) File:Clothing Catalog Feb13.png|February 2013 Screenshot 22.png|March 2013 Screenshot_94.png|April 2013 Category:Catalogs